land_of_the_freefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Volker
NS Nation Name: Greater Arab State Character Name: Thomas Volker Character Gender: Male Character Age: 56 Character Height: 5" 11' Character Weight: 158 lbs Character Position/Role/Job: House Minority Leader (2019-Present), House Majority Whip (2015-2019), Chairman of the Congressional Tea Party Caucus (2010-2015), Representative for Missouri's 8th Congressional District (1995-Present), Representative for the 116th District in the Missouri House of Representatives (1989-1995) Appearance: Character State of Origin: Missouri Character State of Residence: Missouri Character Party Affiliation: Republican Main Strengths: Seen as supportive of the Wolf Pack, Congressional experience, prior experience campaigning for elected office. Main Weaknesses: Career politician, weak on economic policy (Calculations to be specific), lacks appeal with moderate Republicans. Biography: Thomas Volker was born in Farmington, Missouri on December 22nd 1962. The son of a soldier and housewife, Volker was brought up in a household that valued freedom and social order and taught him to love his country. During his education Volker was seen as skilled in crafting and maintaining an argument, one that was popular with his peers as well, quickly becoming amongst the leaders of them. During his education, Volker decided that a political career would be best for him, joining the Republican Party as soon as he could and volunteering as much as he could, Volker quickly became known for a strong work ethic, one that would pay off in the future. After leaving school, Volker enrolled at the University of Missouri studying political science, graduating in 1984, soon after Volker, thanks to the experience volunteering for the party in his youth, his time in the college Republicans and the network he built up over those years, got his first full time job in the Missouri state Republican Party, specialising in campaigning and attack advertising, skills that were to come in use during the 1988 Presidential Election, during which he was elected to the Missouri House of Representatives representing District 116, after securing a win of 52% compared to the 48% of his opponent attributed to Volker's strong efforts to get out the Republican vote and constantly attacking his rival with accusations that he supported the prison furlough system. During his time in the State House, Volker developed a reputation as someone dedicated to his beliefs causing him to grow in popularity with the electorate of his district, even if it meant it was hard for the Democrats to cross the aisle with the Republicans in the State House. Throughout his time in the State House and indeed his legislative career, Volker has cultivated a reputation of strongly supporting community banks, arguing that such organisations are essential to maintaining the American dream. Soon after however, the Congressional elections in 1994 appeared on the horizon and Volker, always the ambitious man ran for Missouri's 8th Congressional District, aided by the endorsement of the retiring incumbent and running on a platform of family values, support for small business and opposed to any gun control, Volker handily beat his primary opponent 56-44% before winning the general election with 53% of the vote. Early in his federal legislative career, Representative Volker gathered a reputation as being amongst the most conservative House members, drafting and voting in favour of the impeachment of then President Clifford in 1998. During the second Burke administration, Volker, although strongly supportive of the war at first, became critical of it, arguing that the US should let things play out in the Middle East. However, all that changed in 2008 with the election of Rashid Baharia to the Presidency of the United States, a man that stood against everything that Volker and his constituents believed in. From that day, Volker was determined to stand his ground and fight for the people of Middle America. Quickly becoming a Congressional voice for the Tea Party movement, Volker founded and became the first chairman of the House Congressional Tea Party Caucus in the run up to the 2010 midterms, where he in some part contributed to Republican victories, particularly in the midwest region, due to the wide range of fundraising and contacts developed over his legislative career and a active campaign, some of which arguably st the stage for the birther theory calling the President "A man completely incompatible with America, the American people and American values." Almost 2 years later, Volker took the decision to run for the Presidency in 2012, running a fierce campaign based on reducing America's aid commitments and repealing Dodd-Frank, however, Volker dropped out after the announcement of (Not-Rick Santorum) due to concerns over vote splitting and instead became a strong advocate for his campaign, to the extent that he was rumoured to have been tipped for the Vice Presidential slot of the ticket but was unable to due to his defeat in the primaries. Since then, Volker has succeeded the previous House Majority Whip after the 2014 midterms, and since the announcement of Wolf in 2016, could be counted on as one of, if not the Presidents strongest and staunchest ally in the House, for which he was rewarded with the dubious honour of House Minority Leader following the retirement of the previous incumbent after the Democrat victory in 2018. Other Info: Married to his wife of 38 years, Torrie with 4 children. Lutheran. Views: Abortion: Pro-life, would only accept it in cases where both the life of the mother and unborn child were in danger. 2nd Amendment: Strongly pro, A* rating from GOA and NRA Immigration: Strengthen existing border defences rather than a wall and greater use of E-verify. Foreign policy: Continue the special relationship with the United Kingdom with a free trade deal. Crime: Strongly law and order, opposes drug legalisation. The economy: Strengthen community banking, repeal Dodd-Frank. Healthcare: Believes it's a matter for the individual states, as long as there is no single payer system. I have read and accept the rules of the roleplay: Greater Arab State